


Space dogs Ficlets

by MariaAreno



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff posted on my tumblr for spacedogs week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nigel dies in Adam's Arms. Angst and lots of it!

Nigel gets shot while Adam is with him….. WARNING ⚠ ANGST ~~~~~~ In an alley way in New York City a shooting occurred. Adam held Nigel’s head in his lap as he bled from multiple gunshot wounds . Adam had called the paramedics and they still haven’t arrived. “Nigel please don’t die. Please don’t leave me. I love you Nigel.” Adam felt the tears running down his face. “Adam….Till’ death do us fucking part. Remember?” Nigel grinded out. Clinging to the last threads of life.This is not how he wanted to die. “Just keep stroking my head.” Adam nodded and kept petting Nigel. “I love you Nigel, please don’t leave me.” Nigel saw black spots in his vision. Drawing his last breath he whispered.“ I love you too Adam.” Adam saw the light fade from his eyes.“No.No.No.No Nigel. Come back to me.Nigel.” He wailed tears flowing freely. Adam felt a pain he never felt before. ~~~~ The paramedics arrived five minutes later to a sad scene. A broken hearted boy sobbing and begging for the man in his lap to come back to him. ~~~~~ A Week Later: Beth knocked on Adam’s door. There was no reply. She knocked again. No reply.“Adam it’s Beth.” No answer. She tried the handle and found that the door was open. She looked around but no one was home. She finally looked in Adam’s room. On the bed she saw Adam lying there dead wrapped in a dog printed shirt and cuddling a picture. Adam Raki died of a broken heart 


	2. Flufff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam enjoying a starry night 

Adam and Nigel sat on the roof of their building watching the stars oblivious to the New York City hustle and bustle. Adam was contented with watching the stars and planets while Nigel was contented listening to his little space man gab on about stars. "Zeta Pegasi has an apparent visual magnitude of. +3.4 and is the brightest star in Pegasus." Adam smiled at Nigel before looking into his telescope again. Nigel smiled and lit a cigarette. "That is very interesting darling. Why don't you teach astronomy? Like at the museum"   
"I think if I had to explain the same thing every day. I think I would go crazy Nigel, Whether or not I am a NT." Nigel smiled.  
"You got me there darling. Say how about. We go eat some dinner and then come back up here after with some pillows and blankets and camp up here while watching the stars?" Adam looked at Nigel. He leaned over and kissed him. "I would like that."


	3. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigel wakes up and something isn't right.

Nigel was scared. Something that doesn't happen often. Adam was gone. He wasn't in bed. Nigel got up and padded across the room. That's when he heard the crash and people yelling. "Nigel! Help me!." Adam screamed. Nigel grabbed his gun and ran out to the living room where there was a man holding his Adam with a knife to his throat. "Drop the gun or I'll kill your boyfriend here." The man said pressing the knife tighter to Adam's throat. Adam whimpered. "Do it Nigel." Adam said shaking. As Nigel put the went to put the gun down the man jerked the knife across Adam's throat. Nigel picked up the gun and dropped the man in a shot and ran to stabilize Adam. Adam was choking on his own blood, gasping for air. Nigel took off his shirt and tied it around Adam's neck to stabilize it. "Nigel do you see the stars? They are really pretty." Adam wheezes. Nigel feels helpless so he just nods "Yeah I see them" Adam went still.  
\----  
"Nigel wake up , your having a bad dream!" Adam shook the flailing man awake. Nigel gasped and looked at Adam. Nigel gathered the younger man in his arms and hugged him tight. "I dreamed you died Adam." Nigel whispered into Adam's hair. "Im not dead Nigel. I am right here. Now lay back down." Adam said. Nigel let him go and laid back down. Adam put his head on the older man's chest playing with his chest hair. "I'm not going to leave you Nigel." Adam promised. Nigel sighed and agreed. "Till death do us fucking part."


End file.
